pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Seb2net/Astromancer
Don't bother trying to copy or steal anything. This profession are belong to me. Seb2net (Talk) 15:37, 31 January 2008 (EST) :Just because I'm an Astrophysics major, I have to point out that the sun is, in fact a star, so two of your attributes are essentially identical XD--Goldenstar 15:58, 31 January 2008 (EST) ::Bleh, there's one sun in GW, and that's the one that's closest. The stars have a different "image" in the minds of the medieval GW humans. Thus making them different. Seb2net (Talk) 16:00, 31 January 2008 (EST) Yes, comments? Seb2net (Talk) 14:07, 1 February 2008 (EST) :Needs cost/cast/recharge info. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /Sysop) 14:24, 1 February 2008 (EST) ::Ah, I'll get on it. Seb2net (Talk) 14:25, 1 February 2008 (EST) Why not utilize the Zodiac into your Elite skills? Selket Shadowdancer 14:29, 1 February 2008 (EST) :Suh-WEET idea. "I'm using Cancer on Angorodon!" Seb2net (Talk) 14:30, 1 February 2008 (EST) ::I gave them all funky names and made them strange skills which require some preparation to use. Many of them will have very short recharges though. Seb2net (Talk) 14:52, 1 February 2008 (EST) :::I'll look through yours if you make suggestions for skills for mine Godliest/Disciple. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 16:29, 1 February 2008 (EST) Icon do you like it? Seb2net (Talk) 07:16, 2 February 2008 (EST) :Should be as small as the other class icons otherwise very nice. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 08:55, 2 February 2008 (EST) *'"No no no no no no no no no no no no!"' - Is way too awesome. If timed you catch a überfuse you could kill the target and give your part full health. Needs less percentage and you should settle for only one effect, i.e only negated damage or party heal. *'Zero Punctuation' - Should have the opposite effect. 200% faster but becomes interrupted if taking damage. Referring to this, especially the speed he talks at. *'Kiss Of Life' - Crap. Who would bring such a crappy resurrection. Change it to be more logical. *'Cancers Pinch' - 30 Second bleed? Touch skills on soft casters is worthless too. Suggest shorter bleeding, move for 2 seconds and half ranged. *'Libra's Balance' - Should have the reversed trigger of the effect, so more hexes on the foe causes the effect to trigger. Otherwise it's a pretty worthless skill. I'll come back with some more comments. Have to do some other stuff now. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 09:14, 2 February 2008 (EST) :Thanks a bunch this is great feedback. Seb2net (Talk) 09:16, 2 February 2008 (EST) ::so we dont need image to submit? I Am Jebus 18:37, 2 February 2008 (EST) :::http://s61.photobucket.com/albums/h41/SEB700/?action=view&current=Serduchkaa.jpg This is the pic I'm gonna use. Seb2net (Talk) 18:42, 2 February 2008 (EST) *'Scorpio's Liquor' - Contract should be replaced by suffer from. *'Sagittarius' Hooves' - Non elite doing 240 damage, combine with a Assassin chain using knockdown and you got a über combo. Less damage needed. *'Capricorn's Horn' - Randomly chosen allies or? Would be better as a enchantment or equal. *'A Winner is You!' - This skill + Capricorn's Horn on a whole party=invincible group. Needs nerf or total rework. *'Zealous Stomp' - Knock down + some damage at the price of maybe getting knocked down for 4 seconds? Cut it to a normal knock down or make the effect on the enemy greater. *'Glitch in the System' - I don't see any one ever having any advantage of using this skill. Make it a hex which stops the shadow step or something like that. *Stars are suns. Needs changing as it's a pretty big phail. *''"Using the awesome powers of stars..."'' - Awesome...? That was all I had to say. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 09:52, 4 February 2008 (EST) :I call it awesome because I can also: sun = stars is already explained on top. Skill balances will be examined thanx again. Seb2net (Talk) 11:27, 4 February 2008 (EST) I've fixed up everything. Except the star/sun conflict. thing is: does it matter? OUR star has a completely different role than the ones far away, thus giving them different images in the eyes of the Astro's. I believe I will keep the attributes. The only thing I miss are energy/activation/recharge times. Seb2net (Talk) 14:03, 5 February 2008 (EST) :You've missed to sort the spells into the different categories. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:51, 5 February 2008 (EST) ::That was the next point on my list after adding dance info. Thnx for reminding me. Seb2net (Talk) 14:55, 5 February 2008 (EST) :::FATFRALMFAO!!!!!!!!! THE IMAGE..... SOOOO FUNNY!!!!!! I Am Jebus 16:38, 5 February 2008 (EST) ::::Thank you, Sir. you just killed my talk page. GG ^__^ Seb2net (Talk) 16:41, 5 February 2008 (EST) :::::Ure welcome. ^__^ =P <(o_O)> I Am Jebus 16:54, 5 February 2008 (EST) Do you mind if I fix some minor grammar mistakes? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 10:51, 6 February 2008 (EST) :There are grammar mistakes? O_O ?? I'd love if you point them out. Thnx. Seb2net (Talk) 10:55, 6 February 2008 (EST) ::As I said some minor changes. You may edit it yourself as you please. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 13:26, 6 February 2008 (EST) :::Nono, please go ahead. I cannot find them so help is GREATLY appreciated. Seb2net (Talk) 15:52, 6 February 2008 (EST) *'I reject reality and substitute my own' - Quoted from Wikipedia: "His best known show quote appears in the beginning of most of the episodes: '"I reject your reality and substitute my own!"' (Originally from the movie The Dungeonmaster, this quote was popularized during the show's 10th regular episode, where he and Jamie tested the "rip an axle out of a car" myth as seen in the movie American Graffiti.)" Does the damage count as sacrificing health? Can it be prevented? (55 Monk+this=ftw otherwise) [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 13:30, 6 February 2008 (EST) :It's health-loss like Order of Undeath Seb2net (Talk) 15:52, 6 February 2008 (EST) If you understand the function... ..of It's Beneficial to Maintain then GG. It's harder to understand than pre-buff Auspicious Incantation ^___^ Seb2net (Talk) 16:01, 6 February 2008 (EST) Cosmic Power should be called Over Power. Glimmer of light would be funny using that.-- Frans 17:24, 6 February 2008 (EST) 2 monks using I reject your reality and substitute my own with infuse health and zealot's fire?-- Frans 17:27, 6 February 2008 (EST) :It would last exactly "not at all" on a monk primary, but I get your point. Need to be nerfed to 1...6 at 15 CP. Seb2net (Talk) 01:01, 7 February 2008 (EST) Imagine: Team arenas: 2 Fox's Promise 'sins with Icy soulbreakers, 1 monky and 1 Am/? with Aries' Missile and "Age of Aquarius!" at 9 Sun Power and 10 Moon Power. GG thnx bye! Insta-death to any opposition. Seb2net (Talk) 18:41, 8 February 2008 (EST) Its Beneficial To Maintain is waaaaaaaaayyyyyyy too cheap. Make it 25 energy or something. I Am Jebus 11:21, 10 February 2008 (EST) :I'm actually gonna overnerf it just to be sure. Seb2net (Talk) 11:26, 10 February 2008 (EST) ::ok. I Am Jebus 11:31, 10 February 2008 (EST) :::Bwah hah Op'd to the max xD.--[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin]]image:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 10:53, 14 February 2008 (EST)